My Only Valentine
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: Sasuke has been dating with sakura for about 8 month and she is already his girlfriend...but sakura want to protect sasuke reputation about being no. 1 hot prince...but alot is going in sasuke mind! Valentino-Shot R&R pweaaaaaaaaaase!


**Since valentine is ummm… IS CLOSE!!!!**

**I decided to write a VALENTINO-shot it is called "My Only Valentine"**

**Valentine 4 valentine**

**O for one **

**Shot is 4 shot **

**That is why you have VALENTINO-SHOT**

**XP**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this valentine and this one shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did manga will be every day!!! **

**Warning: Sasuke is some kind of OCC…I SAID SOME KIND!!!! XD**

"Bye mum" said Sakura to her mum as she walked outside her house

Her mum smiled back and wavedthen said to her "Hope you have a good time in school with someone"

Sakura blushed…she knew what her mum meant

She wanted her to have fun with her boyfriend…Sakura saw her boyfriend Sasuke looking at her…as usual he will give her a ride in his car

Sakura smiled and said "Good morning Sasu-kun"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked and went inside his car…Sakura smiled and sat beside him

Sasuke kept staring at Sakura for a while, Sakura looked at him and said "What?"

Sasuke reached and kissed sakura lips softly and then whispered to her ear "Good morning to you too Saku" Sasuke sat back then started driving

Sakura was blushing, even though Sasuke is her boyfriend from about 8 month, she still blushes at his kisses.

They kept talking all the way…until they were close from school

"Stop here" said Sakura to Sasuke

Sasuke stopped the car, Sakura smiled to Sasuke, Sasuke just frowned

"So, I hope to see the cold Sasuke is going to be good" Said Sakura

Sasuke kept frowning "Tell me why we are doing this? You are my girlfriend, and I can't even walk with you"

Sakura moved her finger into Sasuke cheek and said

"Because I don't want you to lose your reputation as the single hottest guy and your fan"

Sasuke was about to say something but sakura kissed his lips before he could say anything and went outside the car

But before she said to Sasuke "Happy Valentine Sasu-Kun" and then ran out to school

Sasuke sighed but then smirked he had a plan on his mind, he drove to school.

**AT SCHOOL:**

The class was full as usual, all of them waiting for their teacher

Sasuke entered the class looking bored and cool as usual, every girl kept screaming his name and asking him to be his valentine, he just ignored them and went to take a seat beside sakura at the back, he looked angry from his fan girl.

The teacher came in and everyone sat at their places, the teacher started the lesson.

Sakura was writing on her book something, she pushed her book to Sasuke side, he saw without moving his head

'Just handle them'

Sasuke sighed, below the table, he reached his hand to her and tangled his fingers with her, it was perfect, he took his pencil and wrote

'Only for you'

Sakura smiled without looking at Sasuke, she squeezed his hand, Sasuke smirked.

The whole time both of them were holding each other hands, until the bell rang, sakura broke the moment, Sasuke knew that it meant one thing, his number one fan girl, Karin

"Sa-su-ke-k-u-n" Said a red haired girl, Sasuke looked at her with a cold eyes, she really ruined the moment

"Umm…Sasuke-kun? I just wanted to ask you if you-" Karin was about to ask something but Sasuke cut her

"No" he said harshly, how many time he told her to stay away from him but she kept being his fan girl

"Ohh come on Sasuke-kun I know you want me to be your valentine but you can't say that because" She glared at sakura, Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Because there are some people here" Sasuke sighed and put his books strongly at the table causing a 'BOOF' sound, he was about to scream at Karin to leave him alone, but then he felt sakura hand grabbing his from under the table, he knew what she meant.

He took his books once more fast and left the class room, Sakura sighed, she really going to have a hard time making him to forgive her for that, but Karin never learn she ran after Sasuke.

Though she really wanted to all of them to know that she is Sasuke girlfriend, she still didn't want Sasuke reputation to go all waste, he was the coolest single guy ever.

**After school:**

Sakura was about to open her locker when she saw a paper, it is written on it

'Meet me after school at the music room

Sasuke A.K.A your boyfriend'

Sakura smiled at the 'A.K.A' but then she remembered Sasuke's band is having a try-out and the whole school is there, she frowned, she can't act to be Sasuke boyfriend.

She decided to go there, what could harm?

She entered the music room to see it full as she thought, everyone at the school is a fan of Sasuke band that is called 'Silent Love'

Sakura smiled, she remember when Sasuke told her why he called it like that

"_He said that is the name of our love"_

Sakura looked around for a while for Sasuke and say him looking for someone, when he saw her, he smirked and then looked at Naruto, who is a member in the band, Sasuke nodded his head…he put the mic on his ear, (you the mic that had one headphone and the speaker)

Everyone went silent…as the song started to play

It was calm song:

_Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about_

Baby I was there all alone  
When you'd be doin things i would watch you  
I picture you and me all alone  
I'm wishing you was someone i can talk to  
I gotta get you outta my head  
But baby girl I gotta see you once again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you   
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about 

Every night when I would go to sleep  
I couldn't stop dreaming about you  
Your love has got me feeling kinda weak  
I really can't see me without you  
And now you're runnin round in my head  
I'm never gonna let you slip away again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I want you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk with you  
If I could have the chance to walk with you  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time   
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Today when I saw you alone  
I knew I had to come up and approach you  
Cuz girl I really gotta let you know  
All about the things you made me go through 

Sasuke looked into sakura eyes while singing, she looked like she enjoying the song

_And now she lookin at me in the eye  
And now you got me hopin I ain't dreamin again,_

Again  
It's real love that you don't know about 

Every now and then when I want you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk with you  
If I could have the chance to walk with you  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again   
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go   
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about  


Sasuke started to walk toward sakura, everyone gaped, he put his hand on her cheek and stroke it softly and continued singing:

_  
You're the one that I want and no one can take  
It from me  
No, no, no, no, no  
Even though I don't really know you  
I got a lot of love I really wanna show you  
And you'd be right there in front of me  
I can see you passin in front of me  
No, no, no  
Girl I need your love  
Baby I need your love_

Sasuke ended the song smiling at sakura, she smiled back at Sasuke…

In front of everyone

Sasuke leaned and kiss sakura in her lips, it was a long sweet kiss, he warped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, They broke the kiss

Sasuke smirked at the blushing sakura, he leaned that both of their noses were brushing and their forehead met together, he said knowing that the mic. Is still on

"I love you Saku, and I don't care about anything else but you"

Sakura was blushing at the smiling Sasuke, he was totally ignoring everyone he said

"Happy Valentine My Rose"

He handled her a red rose with a cute white teddy bear…he looked at the others and said "Karin?"

Karin looked at him still surprised of what happened, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke went behind warped an arm around sakura and leaned his head on her shoulder, Sakura blushed she never thought Sasuke will do that in front of everyone

"Meet my girlfriend and my valentine"

Karin was opened mouth, she didn't know what to say, she was just looked dumb fooled

Sasuke smirked, He looked at sakura and said "That song and all of this is for you only, I told you, I don't care about this stupid reputation, I just care about you and only you…So will you be my girlfriend in public and every where?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled a sweet smile, Sasuke smiled back, she said "Yes"

Both of them kissed each other

Everyone clapped their hands at the couple…

They really had the best valentine day ever…

**That song was ****real love by messari**

**AND that, my readers is my valentine story for valentine…**

**Okay…so? What do you think???!!! Good or bad???**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!! Your thought concern me XD**

**Sorry about making Sasuke so much OCC if you think that…**

**Have a nice valentine**

**Read and Review PWEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEE!!!!!! **

**(I ruined the moment XP)**


End file.
